


Broken Pieces

by peggy_hamilton



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: Sebastian struggles to move on after you break up
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/You
Kudos: 1





	Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Can you do a song request with Sebastian with the song Broken Pieces by 5 Seconds of Summer? If so, thank you in advance 💓 - anon

Sebastian looked around the empty apartment you had once shared. He hadn’t expected it to end so suddenly, it had been a heated argument late at night over something he couldn’t even remember now.

You were gone without a trace and he was left behind. You hadn’t taken much when you’d left, it had all been so sudden that you had left things behind. Worn clothes on the floor, candles in the bathroom, your perfume still on the shelf.

He had come back that morning and you were gone, at first he hadn’t realised what was happening. Then you didn’t come back and you wouldn’t answer your phone and none of your friends and family would tell him where you were.

The last words you said to each other still ringing loudly in his head as he played it over and over again, trying to think of a way to go back and change everything.

_“How could you?” you screeched at him._

_“How could I? How could you! You know I’m busy with work.”_

_“Oh and that gives you the right to be a complete jerk to me?”_

_“No, but you’re hardly being reasonable here-”_

_You scoffed, “Please, I let you get away with this for too long. You’re never home, you never call. I feel like I don’t even see you anymore.”_

_“You always see me,” Sebastian protested._

_You rolled your eyes, “Hardly ever, and when we do we fight over every little thing.”_

_“Couples are supposed to fight.”_

_“Not this much,” you shook your head as tears brimmed your eyes. “Something’s wrong with us Seb. I used to see a whole life with you, now I can barely see next week.”_

_“What do you mean?” Seb asked, he felt like he was breaking._

_“I mean I think it’s time we ended this,” you said firmly, meeting his eye._

_“You’re just gonna give up?” he exclaimed._

_“No-”_

_“After everything we’ve been through?”_

_“Seb–”_

_“No. Clearly if you’re ready to quit on us this quickly you never even loved me in the first place.”_

_“Seb, please,” tears fell down your face._

_“It’s fine, don’t worry, I’m gone,” he yelled, storming past you and slamming the door to the apartment shut behind him._

It had been almost a month since you had gone, Sebastian cut off from everyone. Everyday he woke up with a sinking feeling when he rolled over and realised that the side of the bed next to him was still cold.

Sometimes he would forget that you weren’t there, he would call out into the apartment to ask if you wanted a drink or to come check out this funny video only to be met by silence each time. He’d stopped trying to contact you now, it was what you wanted, he supposed.

He hated his last words to you, you had been right. He was too caught up in work to give you the time of day, he knew that you had loved him. The two of you had been together for years after all, the last year it had been a constant fight to keep from falling apart. It seemed that you lost in the end.

All your stuff was packed up in a box and shoved in the wardrobe, the apartment seemed even emptier now without a trace of your presence to comfort him. He knew that he needed to fix himself, he needed to let you go. Thing is, he didn’t know if he could.


End file.
